


Denial

by Cosmos Mirror (4ever_Rewritten)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: But it was cute, F/M, Plus Squidward needs more love, So..., idk where this came from, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/Cosmos%20Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through some miracle, Mr. Krabs decided to finally hire a much needed third hand for the Krusty Krab. And this one actually stayed for more than a week, much to everyone’s surprise.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe the help was not that much needed. Squidward supposed he could help out. Maybe. Theoretically. When sea pigs flew. Possibly. If it was life or death. And he happened to like said person, which was unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Through some miracle, Mr. Krabs decided to finally hire a much needed third hand for the Krusty Krab. And this one actually stayed for more than a week, much to everyone’s surprise.

Okay, maybe the help was not that much needed. Squidward supposed he could help out. Maybe. Theoretically. When sea pigs flew. Possibly. If it was life or death. And he happened to like said person, which was unlikely.

Either way, Krabs hired the cheapest worker he could find. Squidward assumed this would be either a slum looking for any kind of work or someone like Spongebob who didn't really care where they worked. After all, that’s what usually occurred, Mr. Krabs would put up his ‘help wanted’ ad and hire the first person off the street that agreed to his outrageous lack of wages. 

Well, Angla Ficher slightly fell in that category, she had been the first, and only, applicant. A college student looking for work, a major of history or philosophy or some other wishy-washy thing. Too quiet and shy to find a job elsewhere, and Krasb had gleefully taken advantaged of that. The female Anglerfish made no fuss as she dutifully took trays to and fro, cleaned and organized, and pretty much did her job, and whatever was asked of her. 

And she brought in more customers, as Mr. Krabs liked to point out frequently when he left his post of counting his money. Because apparently she was cute. Or as the general consensus stated: down right beautiful and possibly even adorable. As an artist, he could admit that she was aesthetically pleasing; dark purple skin, thready red hair piled up in a messy bun, and bright blue eyes matching the small orb dangling from her forehead. Freckles were scattered across cheeks that were almost always flushed, and wore a small pair of glasses perched on her nose. Her smile, though rarely seen because she often had her head ducked, was not half bad either. Even with the slight underbite. 

_He may have sketched that out once. When she smiled at him and the closest thing to inspiration in months struck. It was a completely random coincidence. And if anyone asked the napkin was in the landfill. Not tucked away where he admired it from time to time._

Boys and men of all ages seemed now to flock to the decrepit restaurant. And Squidward denied any and all of Spongebob or Krabs jibes about defending their waitress by using his sharp tongue to fend them off when Angla started to get too flustered. Because he wasn't. He was just trying to get some peace and quiet restored to the place. He was actually still debating whether or not her work ethic outweighed the noise.

"Angla! Tell those dunderheads to leave! You have work to do!" The dirty look the said idiots gave him was easy killed by his own death-glare. He allowed a small smirk as the group collectively flinched and scuttled away. From it sprung a soft smile when Angla smiled thankfully back at him. It lasted a few seconds before Spongebob's horrid singing snapped him back to reality.

He did not like her. She was quiet, over submissive, unobtrusive, seemingly innocent. It was more annoying than attractive. Really, it was. So what if he enjoyed her company after hours when Krabs ordered them to close up. It was better than Spongebob. So what if he actually helped instead of merely supervising. The girl had been harassed all day and his mother had raised him to be a gentleman. 

And any moments that he happened to be caught watching her move was purely because his artistic side appreciated the color scheme played out between the reds, blue, and whatever outfit she happened to be wearing. She did at least knew how to dress in complementary colors. Usually in dresses with flowy skirts that rippled when she walked, or even when she swayed, never able to stay still even for a few moments. 

It wasn't like smiling once in a while was completely out character. Or discreetly finding ways to stall while she closed up and offered to walk with her. Because as he said, he was a gentlemen and Bikini Bottom could be a dangerous place. 

Because he didn't get flustered. He had never thought for hours for the right words to say and yet the next time he opened his mouth it came out all wrong. And he had never once thought about kissing her. Not once. Absolutely not.

But if he had, he would have thought her to taste like the kelpberry lipgloss she usually wore. It was a total coincidence that he had started to favor that flavor too, by the way. Because he didn’t have a crush on her, not at all.


End file.
